What You Wish For
by Ijin Shakaku
Summary: Two best friends from our world are pulled into Middle Earth. At first delighted to be in Middle Earth, reality soon comes crashing down; they can’t protect themselves, their dreams are haunted by the lidless eye, and they’re lost. NOT MARY SUE’S!


**Title:** What You Wish For

**Author name:** Ijin Shakaku

**Author email:** ijinshakaku@yahoo.com****

**Rating:** G-will eventually go up

**Summary:** Two best friends from our world are mysteriously pulled into Middle Earth. The girls are at first delighted to be in the world of their dreams, but reality soon comes crashing down; they're helpless to protect themselves, their dreams are haunted by the lidless eyes wreathed in flame, and they're lost in the vast unknown land of Middle Earth. What will they do? Note: NOT MARY SUES!

**DISCLAIMER:** they're mine, they came to me, my precious… (hisses and makes a Gollum noise… then giggles) no, unfortunately, none of them belong to me except my girls, and one of them to my best friend and inspiration, Allie Elessar. Anyone you recognize belongs to Tolkien Enterprises/New Line Cinema, or however it goes. This will be a mixture of book/movie verse. Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~

Prologue

~*~*~*~*~

            Tanya Lueke lay sprawled across her bed and her best friend, Vanessa Tice, her long, reddish blonde hair hanging in the chocolate brown eyes of the girl trapped beneath her. She grinned mischievously and her hazel eyes sparkled as the slightly older eighteen year old grunted and pushed, trying to dislodge her.

            "Tanya, get _off_ of me!!!" the brunette grumbled, beginning to get out of breath. Her friend may be small, but after awhile, she started to get heavy. The blonde above her shook her head resolutely.

            "Nopers! It's _your_ fault you're under me. _You're the one who started the argument. I'm not getting off till you admit that nice, clean Elves are __so much better than dirty, disgusting Rangers."_

            "_Never!"_

            "Fine then, you have only yourself to blame for what I'm about to do to you, Nessa!" Without anymore warning than that, Tanya reached down and began tickling her friend mercilessly, snickering as Vanessa shrieked and struggled. Eventually the brunette's more muscled arms sent her flying off of Vanessa and onto the ground, giggling evilly at what had happened. The younger of the two girls curled up into a ball on the floor, clutching her stomach in laughter, and Vanessa glared at her friend.

            "That _wasn't_ funny, Tanya, really, it wasn't," she growled. It wasn't long though until she had to succumb to Tanya's giggles, there was simply nothing else she could do.

            Half an hour later found the two girls still giggling, on the floor and bed respectively. Both were very hyper, which was to be expected after practically chugging four two-liters of Mountain Dew between the two of them, and finishing off a huge bag of Pixie Sticks, and all by themselves. Vanessa was the first to regain her control. She reached down to the floor and playfully thwacked her best friend across the head, giggling only softly.

            "Kay, Tan, cut it out. We have better things to do… such as watch _Fellowship."_

            The simply mention of one of Tanya's two favorite movies got the girl up in a flash, diving for the DVD player sitting at the foot of the two beds in their dorm room. If Tanya had moved any faster in grabbing the DVD of _Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring and inserting it into the DVD player, Vanessa would have thought that the Flash from the comic books had possessed the blonde. Within seconds, they were watching as the familiar intro played and the main menu popped up. Vanessa giggled again._

            "Gee, eager much?"

            Tanya's only reply was to stick her tongue out at her friend.

            "You know what?" Vanessa began casually, "We're eventually going to watch this thing so much that the DVD wears out. Where will we be then?"

            "_What?" Tanya's hazel eyed nearly popped out of her skull and her waist-length hair went flying as she whipped her head around, staring in horror. "You- you can't be serious! I can't live without watching the DVDs!"_

            This time, it was Vanessa who fell off the bed laughing. It was, by far, _way too easy to torture her friend. Tanya watched Vanessa fall out of bed with a shocked look, freezing for a moment before she realized what had happened. Then her face grew angry._

            "_Nessa! How __dare you trick me like that? I'll __get you!" Tanya lunged at the laughing brunette on the floor, quickly starting one of the infamous wrestling matches that room 817 of Palmer Residence Hall was so well-known for._

            "Tanya! You are such… a _blonde_!" was the only reply as the match began.

            Another hour later, the girls were beginning to tire. The audience that stood assembled at the open door of the room was beginning to get excited… well half of them were at least. The other half was grumbling that the roommate they'd bet on was losing. Vanessa was usually stronger than the smaller blonde, but Tanya had dirtier mind for wrestling. For once, Tanya's supporters were going to be dishing out the money they'd won from Vanessa's crowd.

            Then, just as Vanessa began to get Tanya into a nice headlock for the win, her friends cheering happily… they disappeared.

~*~*~*~*~

            Tanya and Vanessa froze with fear as suddenly their dorm room disappeared, replaced with a familiar looking stream, an empty plain, and a forest, far in the distance behind them. Immediately, Vanessa let her friend go and jumped away, standing quickly and looking up, her expressive brown eyes wide with terror. Tanya squeaked beside her, standing as well.

            "W- where are we?" the blonde whispered, moving closer to Vanessa. The brunette only shook her head.

            "I- I'm not sure… it look familiar… but- how did we get here?"

            "Dunno… the- the last thing I remember… is wrestling in the room… I- was about to beat you…"

            "What?" The sudden disappearance of their room fled from Vanessa's mind as she whipped her head around to stare at Tanya. "You were _not! I just about had you in a headlock, thank you very much!"_

            "Yeah, that's what _you_ thought!" Tanya giggled. "You've never had a good mind for fighting, Ness, and this time wasn't any different. As soon as you grabbed me, I would've flipped you right over and had you pinned!"

            "You would _not_ have!" Vanessa exclaimed, her eyes wide. "You would've been caught, admit it, I had you fair and square!"

            "Yeah right, and Aragorn loves Gimli!"

            "_Tanya!" Vanessa quickly tackled the blonde, intent on proving that _she_ was the better of the two and that _she_ was right, not Tanya. Involved in yet another wrestling match, neither girl noticed the huge commotion they were making, nor did they notice the dark huddle creeping out of the far off forest, heading straight for their little dust cloud of a fight._

~*~*~*~*~

            "Such tender meat, they look so good, and I'm so hungry. Please, can we take them?" one of the dark forms begged as the group neared the fighting girls. With a sharp crack, the largest form cuffed the one that had spoken across the face.

            "You know the master's orders; they are to be brought back to him alive. You may use them for other purposes, but not until they are secured. That goes for all of you, do you understand?" A menacing glare was thrown around the dark beings and the smaller ones shuddered. They knew better than to disobey not only their leader, but their master as well. Horror stories of what had been done to traitors were well-known within the master's ranks. 'Other' purposes though? That had an enticing ring to it… there were no females of their kind, they breeded by taking females of other races by force; elves were their favorites, but humans came a close second. Raspy laughter sounded before the leader cut them off-they were nearing the fighting humans. They could have been a wild tornado, for all the females noticed though. There was no real need for stealth.

            The dark forms surrounded the females silently; this was the kind of thing they'd been trained for. Then, with a flick of the leader's hand, they attacked.

~*~*~*~*~

            Tanya had nearly pinned Vanessa when a sudden roar filled the girls' ears. Both girls' heads snapped up, just in time to see the ring of dark, mutilated form before they were attacked. Instantly, Tanya was off the brunette with her back pressed against Vanessa's. Her blood still pumping from the wrestling match, she punched the first thing to approach her, only to see the thing's face as it fell. It was an-

            "_Orcs! Tanya, they're __orcs!" Vanessa screamed. Tanya just barely bit back a scream of her own. How in valar's name were they standing on an open plain between a bubbling river and a forest and being attacked by __orcs? She felt panicked as she narrowly avoided being grabbed by one orc's grimy hand, though its claws still tore through her white pajama top and into her arm, spraying blood onto the ground of-_

            "Rivendell!" Tanya yelled, holding back a cry of pain. _That's_ where she knew this place from! This was the Brunien, the river that ran in the valley of the Last Homely House, where Arwen had saved Frodo in the movie! Her moment of revelation cost her though, as she didn't see the same orc she'd just avoided barreling towards her, then crashing into her and pinning her to the ground. The thing shouted something in a harsh, dark tongue-the black speech of Mordor, she just knew it- and there were suddenly several orcs, grabbing at her before she could think to struggle, turning her over and crushing her wrists together so they could tie them with a rough cord and drag her away. Her gouged arm screaming in pain, her last conscious sight before her head was slammed to the ground was that of her best friend in the world, fighting alone, a lone arrow streaking towards her.

~*~*~*~*~

            '_Rivendell?' Vanessa thought incredulously at the blonde's outburst. Her mind was still too dazed to deal with it though. For Eru's sake, they were being attacked by __orcs! And they were losing, desperately. Though Vanessa had fantasized many times about being brought to Middle Earth, had wished and longed for it desperately, this scenario had never been one she'd imagined. Ironically, the old adage-be careful what you wish for- ran through her head and she barely ducked the swipe of an orc blade that went through the space her head had just occupied, the blade surprisingly turned on its flat, as if not intended to kill her._

            "_Limba!" a sudden, unfamiliar voice screamed. Her eyes wide, Vanessa recognized the language as Sindarin, the word meaning 'drop.' Without hesitation, the brunette dropped to the ground, an Elven arrow flying through the air above her and imbedding in the chest of the orc before her. Before long, arrows of the caliber only an Elf can make filled the air, dropping each and every orc that had surrounded she and Tanya._

            As soon as the orcs were taken care of, Vanessa was on her feet, staring at the tall, golden haired Elf that had saved her life. He wore a grim look on his chiseled face, the maroon leather outfit of a Rivendell warrior, and a taught bow, notched with an arrow and pointed straight at her.

            "_Ya__ naa lle?_ Mankoi_ __naa _lle_ _sinome_?"_

            Vanessa fainted.

~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note (AN): *deep sigh* well, I've started it. I firmly believe that my girls are not Mary Sue's, but if they are, I give you my permission to stick me in the middle of Mordor with a sign around my neck that reads "_I know where the One Ring is, just ask!" *giggles* that's my favorite threat. But anyways… no flames please, though I would absolutely _love_ to get reviews and feedback. Thanks for reading and stay tuned, I do believe I'm on a role and will have Ch 1 out soon. Byes!_**


End file.
